The present invention relates to a method of forming a plastic fastener and plastic accessory strips and uniting the same with a film having a single layer or a plurality of layers, which film is then converted into reclosable bags.
Such bags or pouches are known as having a body made of a single or a plurality of layers and an opening which can be opened or closed by means of a plastic fastener. In such bags or pouches, the opening/closing function can be assisted by providing ribs in the vicinity of the plastic fastener so as to prevent the adherence of the film to itself at the upper edges of the opening and to facilitate the grasping of the opening lip and by bonding fillets for reinforcing the bag or pouch to the portion between the ribs and the plastic fastener.